The 'Furs'
by Tplayer47
Summary: Jake Thomas is in the US Army. The year is 2047. He's fighting a strange enemy. Animals. Humanoid like animals. They think like us, they talk like us, they act like us. They will not beat us.


**Hi! This is a story I thought of, one day. It most likely has a few errors, but I'm not too worried about that. Please tell me what you think, you won't hurt my feelings if you think this story is garbage. Yes, the story is pretty vague, we don't really know who Jake Thomas is, do we? Don't worry, it's supposed to to very vague. So! Without further distractions! I present you,**

**The 'Furs'**

**-Tplayer47**

* * *

><p>"Here we are, 47."<br>I remained quiet.  
>"You alive back there, bro? C'mon, soon we'll get back in the fight."<br>I leaned back in the boat, my head against the rubber. It was only a day ago when they attacked. They have no fucking remorse, no God damn reason to stop fighting. I was talking of the 'Fur's' We didn't stand a chance this time. They ripped our numbers apart. They used rifles this time, the tiger typed ones were using huge machine guns. Keith and I were the only ones who made it. Keith was a good soldier, no doubt. I've seen him take on a tiger once...

_"Fuckin' get on that 50 CAL and hit them HARD!"_  
><em>I rushed toward the mounted gun, dirt kicking up at my feet as bullets whizzed past me. I hopped up onto the plating on the bottom of the 50 CAL, pulling the triggers as I targeted the 'Fur's' across the river.<em>  
><em>"47! Left side left side!"<em>  
><em>I turned my attention to the left, I saw a fast moving cat like 'Fur'. She stabbed Private Rito in the neck. I never gave her a chance, I unloaded bullet after bullet into her figure. Something thumped next to my boots. I looked down, seeing a stick of lit dynamite. I tried to leap off the slab of metal. The blast threw me against the wall of the trench, debris raining down on me. The ringing in my ears was fierce. I moaned out in pain, it felt as if a truck hit me on the left side.<em>  
><em>"47! Get up! We're pull ba-"<em>  
><em>I heard the snap of a sniper shot, and he jerked to the right, the whole left side of his face almost gone. I ducked, my back against the wall of dirt. I wanted to puke. The Commander was killed right in front of me. I stared at his eyes, his right on the ground held by bits of flesh. All of a sudden, Keith was next to me, shaking me, "47! Are you hit?"<em>  
><em>I slowly looked up to him.<em>  
><em>"Are you hit?"<em>  
><em>"I don't.. know.."<em>  
><em>"Then get your ass up! NOW!"<em>  
><em>"The- The Commander."<em>  
><em>He already had his arm around me, hauling me to my feet. I saw my fellow soldiers in front of me, covering us with assault rifle fire. The young one close to my left dropped onto his back as his chest was blasted open by another sniper shot. One by one, they all began to fall. A sniper round almost hit us, but we got down the hill before it could make contact. "Get into the boat!"<em>

That night the medics looked my leg over, which got hit by some metal. They said I was going to be okay, so I just went to bed straight after. When I woke up, I was appointed to Sergent. It was confusing and most of all, sudden. Things dragged on that day. We made graves for those we lost. As I was standing over Commander Jack's grave, I was called to HQ. We were being called to Sector 6. Which was a place humans went to be safe. The Resistance was killing everyone inside that Sector. An hour later, Keith, Private 'Rocky', Corporal 'Blast' and I were on route VIA helicopter.

"Give me five minutes with the Captain about this.." Rocky said.  
>"Rocky- .. pft.. what?" I looked at him as he stared out toward the sea.<br>"We're flying in only 4 helicopters of us. We need more."  
>I leaned out slightly, seeing the Sector up ahead. Sector 6 was a giant city in the Atlantic ocean, waves were crashing into the wall that protected it from the water.<br>"Approaching drop zone! 30 seconds!"  
>I started to stand up, but I saw the flash of something big, coming from a warehouse type building from the far left, followed by the sight of a rocket hurling towards the helicopter. It smashed into the tail and I jerked forward, almost falling out. I was lucky. Blast was not, he stumbled out the other helicopter door before someone could grab hold of him. Rocky almost went over but I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.<br>"Get us higher!" I yelled.  
>"I'm trying! I can't hold her! We're going down!"<br>I held onto the door as the helicopter began spinning toward the ground of the Sector. We smashed into the ground and I hit the wall of the helicopter roughly. I coughed as the helicopter finally skidded to a stop. "47!" I heard Keith yell.  
>I looked up toward him, he was bleeding from the left arm. He grabbed me and dragged me out of the helicopter. I saw Rocky wrapping bandages around his leg. I got up and reached for my rifle. As I looked around the parking lot, my eyes went to the dead pilots. I sighed and keyed my radio, "Helicopter 1 is down, we have two KIA, continuing mission, over."<br>"Copy, stay safe out there, out."  
>"The fuck are we even doing here?" Rocky said, picking up his rifle.<br>"We have no God damn cover out here.." Keith said as he helped Rocky to his feet.  
>"Chill. We'll have to move to those buildings. Keith, you're up." I told him.<br>"Roger," Keith said as he crept up toward a cafe with overturned tables at the front.  
>We all stopped and our eyes shot up as we heard another snap of metal being blasted apart. I saw another helicopter hurling towards us, spinning out of control. I could see the the black fumes of the engine being ripped to hell.<br>"Get to the fuckin' cafe! Move!" I shouted, jumping over a piece of debris.  
>We ran for the cafe, I heard the helicopter smash into the ground behind us. I jumped through the window, grunting. I heard screaming outside the cafe, the pilots were still alive. I looked up, and jerked my head back down as I saw that the Fur's were closing in on the helicopter. The pilot's screams of agony were replaced by gunfire. Keith gripped his rifle tightly and Rocky narrowed his eyes, muttering, "Mother fuckers.."<br>"Out the backdoor, move it."  
>I placed my hand on the knob, turning it as I held my rifle up. I saw nobody, so I opened it fully. There was a dumpster and wall across from us. The wall was riddled with bullet holes. I crept up to it and peeked through a hole.I saw a wounded human, groaning as he clutched his gut in one arm, his other held a pistol. I was going to tell him to get his ass over by us, but I was cut off by a sniper round slamming into his chest. I jolted, seeing him look down at his chest in shock, then drop the ground, obviously dead. "There's a sniper out there." I told Keith and Rocky.<br>"We're like fish in a fuckin' barrel, we can't do shit." Keith told me.  
>"We'll have to go through a couple'a buildings and see if I we can flank that sniper."<br>I knew it was the same sniper that had killed the commander. I knew it. We made our way around the cafe, and into an apartment building. We walked up the stairs and I told Keith to check room after room. Rocky and I walked down the hallway. The hallway was riddled with bodies and litter. I heard some rustling in a room on my left. I whispered to Rocky to cover me, and walked over to the door. I opened it very slowly and cautiously. When I was fully inside, I was suddenly hit in the back with something. I fell to the ground, and flipped over, looking up at a wolf like Fur dressed in full black armor. He hit me over the head with a bed post, causing me to see purple and taste blood. He got on top of me and started to choke me. I reached for anything on my right, feeling a blunt object. I smashed it against his head, and I saw that it was the leg of a metal chair. He fell onto his back and I didn't give him a chance to get up, I bashed it over his head for so long that his brains were actually splattered all over the rug. I was panting as I stumbled out of the room. I un slung my rifle, told Rocky to keep moving, and we were off. I flinched at the sound of a huge bang. It was a sniper rifle. There was another shot, and I saw the flash of a gunshot coming from an open door. I nodded to Rocky and we both stormed into the room, only to find a sniper rifle set up on it's bipod. I raised and eyebrow, and heard the sliding against knife and leather. I spun around, causing my arm to be slashed by it. I dropped my rifle as I stumbled back, seeing a slender, slim Fur in leather armor. Rocky tried to charge at her from behind, but her ears perked up and she crouched down, grabbed Rocky by the legs, and threw him at the window. He smashed through it, sliding down the roof.  
>"Shit- SHIT!"<br>I started to go toward him, but a knife smashed into the wall inches away from my head. I stumbled back and looked over toward her, she had two knives out. I moved over to the left, hands stuck out in a firm, loose stance. I watched her every move, but was caught off guard as he suddenly threw something at my feet. The metal tube then sparked, emitting a dark green gas. I started to cough, and dropped to my knees. I couldn't open my eyes. I felt a small, but firm arm wrap around my neck, and I was hoisted up. When the gas cleared, I saw a knife pointed towards my throat. I heard her muttering and her ear brushed up against my hair as she whispered, "Forget you ever saw me." She then pushed me toward the window, which I fell out of. I grunted as I slammed into the roof, glass tearing into my arms. I slid down the roof and grabbed onto the ledge, almost falling off. I hung there, arms shaking as they bled, wondering what in the hell I was going to do. I looked down slightly, seeing a balcony. I swung myself over to there, and fell into a bunch of pots. I exhaled a few times, then look down, seeing Rocky, yelling in pain as he had his back against a car. I climbed down and took a kneel beside him. I heard a voice on my radio, "Everyone in that sector, fall back! I repeat, fall back! An EVAC chopper is arriving at the square in 30 seconds!"  
>I grabbed Rocky and lifted him up, who grunted again at the movement. "Keith! Get to the square!" I keyed my radio.<br>"Already there, hurry your ass up, 47!"  
>I carried Rocky all the way to the helicopters. As I set him down, I turned back and looked at the Sector.<br>"If there's anyone else down there... good luck." The pilot said over the loud speaker.


End file.
